Vocaloid Idols UTAUloid Famous
by Amunia
Summary: A new android has just been created and she must find which category she belongs to, but to tell the truth she doesn't know! Join Usui Izumi on a journey to stardom and finding her category. Sing, Dance, Perform! All around the world!
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid Idols UTAUloid Famous  
By NorthStar  
I Don't Own The Songs or Vocaloid or UTAUloid But I Do Own The Characters I Made Up, The Story and The Songs I (Sometimes) Make For My Self-Made Characters Or For The Originals. I May Make Up The Numbers On Their Arms So If Their Wrong Please Tell Me And Thank You

Chapter 1 Sing, Dance, Perform! Sweet Tooth

"I'm finally finish!" A man with brown hair took off his goggles and revealed yellow eyes. He wore a white lab coat, a yellow shirt, jeans and brown shoes. This man's name is  
Fujioka Takumi and he was quite happy with his new invention. He looked over his creation with admiration; it was a girl with long ankle length hair with three different hair colors; yellow, orange and pink in that specific order with a red bow on the end and her eyes were closed. She wore an orange tank underneath a hot pink baby blouse with red Japanese letters spelling 'Android Angel', a red mini skirt with an orange and yellow belt chain, a pink and red arm warmer with music notes on it with a few buttons and switches was on her left arm and a red fingerless glove was on her right hand, white knee-length socks and orange and pink ankle boots. Her ears were covered by red earpieces with a mic near her lips. "Now is time to see if she works. Wake up, Usui Izumi." Takumi put in a special code in her right earpiece and watched them both glow with a pink light and her eyes open wide to show violet eyes lighting up with life. The arm warmer started beeping and lit up, the buttons and switches switched on themselves and the music notes started bopping up and down. The body started to move and stepped down off the pedestal. She examined the area she was in but then looked at her hands turning them around to get a better look, she looked down at her legs and tested them to see if they can also move. "How am I able to move? Gasp! How am I able to speak?" Izumi covered her mouth, and felt cold but soft skin. Takumi came up to Izumi, "It's because I made you come to life. You were made to become a Vocaloid or a UTAUloid." Takumi spoke, "But you will have to find out for yourself which category you will fall under. So, come and meet your brothers and sisters." He led her out the laboratory and into the house where all the Vocaloids and UTAUloids were lazing around or doing whatever they want to.  
Izumi was overwhelmed by it all.  
"Everyone! Gather around and meet your younger sister, Usui Izumi!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed over to see her. They were all surrounding her and asked her 1 million questions, bursting out of excitement, the only two duplicates made it to the center with a steam roller. "Hi Hi, Izumi! It's great to meet my younger sister. Ohhh! I'm finally an older sister to a cutie pie like you!" A short blond girl with blue eyes jumped off the steam roller and landed in front of Izumi. She wore a sleeveless sailor girl blouse with a small black cape, black bootie shorts with a yellow and brown belt chain, black arm warmers and leg warmers, white shoes and white headphones with a big ribbon on top of her head. She started shaking her hand hard and fast making Izumi worry if her arm might fall off. Another android jumped off the steam roller and landed next to the girl. He looked like the splitting image of her except it was the boy version, his hair in a small ponytail, no ribbon on his headphones, short sleeves on his sailor shirt, shorts and the same arm warmers and leg warmers as his sister. "Hi! It's nice to meet you! We're the Kagamine Twins, I'm Len Kagamine and she's Rin Kagamine." Len introduced himself and pried his sister off of Izumi.  
Two more androids, males went up to greet her. "Hello and how do you do? I'm Kamui Gakupo and this is Shion Kaito. We're your older brothers. If there's anything you don't understand, come to us." The android with the long purple hair in a ponytail and wearing a white and blue kimono said. The blue haired man known as Kaito nodded as well.  
"I'm SeeU!" "I'm Haku!" "TEd!" More screams were being made as all of them started to suffocate Izumi.

"Hey, stop that! Don't you see your suffocating her!" Someone yelled causing everyone to look the other way. A girl with long teal hair in pigtails and teal eyes walked toward the crowd as they parted like the Red Sea. Izumi was caught by the other girl's beauty; wearing a silver sleeveless blouse, a black skirt with technology on it, a teal tie, black arm warmers with even more music technology on it and long black boots. Black earpieces covered her ears and she had on teal nail polish, a red '01' tattoo was on her right arm.  
"Are you alright? No where's hurting?" She asked, patting Izumi's body parts, checking if anywhere was bruised. "N-no, I'm alright." Izumi mumbled. The other girl smiled and stood up, she offered a hand, "Well, I'm Hatsune Miku, what's your name?" Izumi shyly grasped Miku's hand and shaked it, "I'm Usui Izumi, pleased to meet you." Izumi looked down too shy to even look up.  
"Okay everyone meet & greet is now over! Time to get back to work!" Takumi announced, a loud case of groans answered back but nevertheless all the Vocaloids and UTAUloids went back to work. Soon the living room was deserted.  
"Um, what... I'm a... suppose to do? Takumi?" Izumi looked behind her but Takumi was long gone. "What I'm a suppose to do? I don't even know my way around this place."She talked to herself. "Maybe I can be of service." Izumi turned around and saw a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a gray shirt underneath a black vest, a brown choker with a blue gem, a long black skirt with a brown belt chain, a small brown arm warmer with glowing blue lights, brown laced up boots and brown headphones.  
"I'm Megurine Luka, it's a pleasure to meets you, Izumi." Luka introduced herself with a courtesy. Izumi shifted from one foot to the other, "N-nice to meet to you..." She mumbled, doing her own courtesy. Luka giggled, "Well, lets get going. Takumi told me to give you a tour around the place. And please don't ask the boys for any advice, they'll give you the wrong stuff." Luka grabbed Izumi's hand and started showing her around the house.

"This is the gym. This is where we lose some weight or stay fit. It's open on Monday-Wednesday 9am-8pm." Luka explained, through the window there were many people running on the treadmill, lifting weights or relaxing on a bench while drinking water.  
"This is the mess hall. It's open accordingly to the time set for meals in a college aspect. The food here taste really good." Inside there was a food fight going on and a green haired girl was trying to calm everything down. "Gumi really do tries her best to be the peace-keeper." Luka laughed. They walked on to a few more places. The Voice Box to train your singing voice. The Dance Room where you can learn new dance steps. The kitchen where you can make your own meals if you want or steal seconds. The Instrument Room where you can practice playing the instrument of your choice. And a whole bunch of other stuff. "And I think that's about all I can show you, the rest is just our bedrooms. If there's anything you wanna ask me, my room was at the left wing of the house and just look for the door that has a pink squid on it." Luka said and started to walk away. "Wait! One question." Izumi jogged up to Luka.  
"What are Vocaloid and UTAUloid? And why are we made?"  
Luka smiled, "Vocaloid stands for 'Vocal Android' and UTAUloid stands for 'Music or Song Android' the UTAU part stands 'Music or Song'. We were created to bring this world beauty, by singing and dancing on stage, somewhat like entertainers. But we can sing perfectly and reach notes most humans can't. I am also a Vocaloid." Luka explained,  
"Do you wanna try singing?" She asked. Izumi's eyes lit up and she nodded. Luka led Izumi to an empty room with only three doors.  
"There's nothing here." Izumi complained, crossing her arms and pouting. Luka giggled and took her to the middle door, inside there was a machine like a wardrobe, but had a surface keyboard. "Okay, just enter your Android number, let the computer scan you, pick your stage and the song you want to sing and let the computer do the rest. Since you don't have any 'Outfit Cards' yet, so you have to perform with what you're wearing. The passcode is 'Vocaloid Idols UTAUloid Famous'. Luka explained.  
Izumi nodded and went ahead with the stage process. The screen lit up and the title  
'Dream Theatre, Project Diva' appeared. She entered her Android Number, '6816', picked the stage for the song 'Colorful x Melody' and picked the song 'Sweet Tooth'.  
'Sweet Tooth? No one hasn't sang that song yet' Luka thought.  
"Vocaloid Idols UTAUloid Famous it's time to perform 'Sweet Tooth'" Izumi said and the song's logo appeared and the machine opened its doors. Izumi ran in and like a race she ran at top speed. Her voice getting a sound check and her body learning the dance moves while the song's beat played. She reached the end, stepping into the center of the stage and many people online or in person was cheering. "Next is a new star joining the stage, Usui Izumi singing 'Sweet Tooth'!"  
The music began to play and Izumi's body automatically started swaying to the beat. 'Oh Dear. What should I do? I didn't even practice' she started shaking of the thought of not being able to sing right. They might never let her perform on stage again.  
Izumi looked around the crowd and saw Miku and the others cheering louder than anyone. 'They came to my concert even though they just met me' with that thought she was given the courage to sing.  
Her arm warmer tuned her voice and Izumi began to sing

"Sweet Candy Is Coming~

There's Many Things I Love  
But Sweet Things Are Number One!  
You Might Be Thinking Its Kinda Silly  
But I Don't Mind At All

Cakes, Brownies, Cookies And Chocolate  
Ice Cream, Hot Fudge And Truffles  
Every Candy In The World  
Is Super Super Super Sweet

This Is Why I Have A Sweet Tooth"

"Wow, this is her first concert and she's doing great." Rin complimented, surprised by Izumi's voice,  
"Yeah she sounds like a pro already." Len added. Kaito shook his head, "She still has a long way ahead of her before we can actually call her pro."  
Luka smiled and looked back to Izumi giving it her all on stage, she had a big swirly pink lollipop and was singing in it pretending it was a mike. "She has the talent to be a star and the potential to be famous. All she has to do is find that special song in her heart."

"I Really Wish That I Could Have Candy  
For Breakfast, Lunch And Dinner  
You May Be Thinking Its Kinda Silly

But To Me It's Gonna Be  
A Dream Come True!?

Cakes, Brownies, Cookies And Chocolate  
Ice Cream, Hot Fudge And Truffles  
Every Candy In The World  
Is Super Super Super Super Super Super Super Super Super Super Sweet!

This Is Why I Have  
A Sweet Tooth!?

A Special Affect shined in a ray of candy and other sweets falling for the audience to catch.  
"Amazing, she did a Special Affect during her first concert!" Len and Rin spoke in unison. Luka smirked her 'what did I told you?' Smirk, "What did I told you? Izumi got potential! Right Miku? Miku?" Luka looked around the large crowd, scanning the entire interior for her but no sign of her.

After the concert was over, Izumi was happy she performed on stage her first time but was still anxious of how the others will react to her sudden performance. Exiting out of the room she was met with a popping sound and noises. "Congratulations on your first concert, Izumi!"  
Izumi saw Miku and Takumi smiling, holding up noisemakers and a pink head girl with a green beret and a purple head girl with a black beret holding up a banner reading 'Congrats On A Sudden Successful First Concert!' "What are you guys doing here?" Izumi questioned completely shock that they were here congratulating her.  
"We're here to celebrate your first concert, I'm Defoko." The purple head answered and revealed a table laid with delicious looking cakes, tarts, brownies, cookies and ice cream. "We're celebrating this party as a 'Just Dessert' one. Izumi you brought out all of our Sweet Tooth(s)." Takumi complimented and patted Izumi on her head as she blushed beet red. "I can't believe we're eating ice cream without Kaito... He'll be heartbroken alright." Momo, the pink haired girl sighed.  
"We'll save him a spoonful of it. Now lets dig in!" And with that all of them happily ate till their sweet tooth(s) were content.  
Miku looked over to Izumi, smiling. 'She got a long road ahead of her filled with bumps and cracks. But I know she'll pass them all.'  
"You're so gonna work off all this fat."

A/N: 'Sweet Tooth' is a song I made and I created Usui Izumi. If find ANYONE who thinks they can use her without my consent... I WILL FIND YOU! Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sing, Dance, Perform! Promise

"Aah! My back hurts." Izumi tried to stretch but her muscles protested and went back to stiff.  
"Haha! Well you shouldn't have eaten so much of those sweets if you knew that you would have to work it all off." Luka laughed. Miku made Izumi work out nonstop to get rid of the soon to be fat; she pulled an all nighter out of fear of getting fat.  
"Don't remind me. Kaito was seriously crying over something that's not even worth it. 'Why! Why did you eat ice cream without me! I will never forgive you!'" Izumi started mimicking Kaito crying for not getting any ice cream. The two android girls laughed and continued their walk around the house talking and gossiping about what nots.  
"Did you know that Kaito and Meiko used to go out?" Luka asked,  
"No way! And here I was thinking that Meiko might have a crush on the ice cream freak seeing how she beats him to a pulp. Never thought th-" Izumi bumped into someone and fell on her bum. "Ouch!" She complained, Izumi looked up and saw an android that she thought she would only see in her dreams. It was a male with ruffled green hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue and yellow shirt underneath a half white jacket, black pants and white and blue shoes. "Whoa! You okay? Didn't mean that." He spoke in an almost singing voice. Wait, he is singing. "N-no I'm alright." Izumi spoke looking away to hide her blushing face, "Really? You're sure? I can take you to Takumi to get fixed up, if you want." He suggested. Izumi blushed even more at the thought of Takumi 'taking care of her' and hid her eyes with her yellow bangs. "As if your not the one with the virus." Luka stepped up, hands on hips. The android boy laughed carelessly, "Luka saw right through me, I don't really talk like this." He sang. Izumi looked over to Luka for more information. Luka nodded her head, "True. It happen just two months ago, there was an incident with the 'Dream Theatre Project Diva' and he was caught up in it getting a virus. He should've already went to Takumi to solve the problem. Ignorance can take you so far, Kenta."  
Kenta gave another carefree laugh before waving bye and going on his merry way to Takumi's Lab. "Ah, for a moment there I thought you were falling for him. You already fell in love with Takumi." Luka sighed, making Izumi jump at that. "How'd you know that!?" Izumi questioned/shouted, pointing a menacing finger at her. The Point Of Death has returned but now it belongs to Izumi. "Put down Kaito's 'Point of Death'. Miku told me she saw you blushing when Takumi was just patting your head." Luka explained, swatting the offensive finger away. "Besides, your not looking so good on the ground like that." Luka's seriousness turned to goofiness as she watched Izumi hurriedly get back to her feet.

Sometime later~

"I told ya! It wasn't my fault I got this virus! It was you who was too lazy to check if the 'Wardrobe' machine was still working properly." Kenta yelled. He and Takumi were currently in a heated argument in the laboratory and Izumi and Defoko were being caught in the crossfire. "Hn. If you knew that I wasn't going to check it that day why ya still want anyway?" Takumi countered, seated in his lab chair with his legs and arms crossed in an annoyed way. Takumi wanted nothing but to quickly finish all his work for today and get ready to present Izumi with another surprise. "Because I was called up on stage and I thought you did checked it." Kenta yelled, yanking the scientist up to his face. Takumi stayed calm on other hand Izumi was freaking out, "Please! Violence won't solve anything!" She cried getting between the two men, looking at both of them with pleading eyes. Kenta diverted his gaze from Takumi to Izumi for a split second before relaxing his grip.  
Takumi shrugged and sat back down.  
The tension still hasn't gone down but built up. "Well, our concert is tomorrow night. We're singing the song named 'World's End Dancehall'. Be there." Defoko announced before turning on her heel and dragged Izumi out the door with her.

"Why did they argued like that, it was scary enough with the tension." Izumi complained. She and Defoko were walking around the giant house, in search for MoMo. The pink haired android had their 'Outfit Cards' for tomorrow night's performance. The green maid android loves making clothes for everyone to wear on stage, carrying a little piece of her to stardom. "I don't know, all I heard is that ever since Kenta was built the two got along just fine but when he was remodeled then they started the never ending bickering. It's a shame too, they treated each other as if brothers now their nothing but enemies." Izumi thought of this and jumped when she got an idea. "Defoko, forget about the 'World's End Dancehall' I got a better idea." The purple android just nodded her head and followed the other to find MoMo. There's going to be a change of plans.

Tomorrow Night At The Concert~

"Ok girls you're up! Break a leg!" Kaito and Miku ran off stage after singing Cantarella and Cendrillion. The stagehand opened the 'Wardrobe' for Izumi and Defoko set it up. Their Android Numbers went in '6816' and 'FZ81' and they placed their Outfit Cards on their appropriate slots, chose the song and stage. The song's logo appeared on the screen along with the stage and clothes. Pressing yes the doors opened wide, the two android girls held hands and ran inside.  
There, their voices were tuned and their bodies were programmed to the specific dance routine. Izumi's clothes changed into a purple strapped dress underneath a black sweater showing her shoulders, a loose black belt at the waist with a gray buckle and gray boots. Her multicolor hair was pulled into a short ponytail with a purple bow.  
Defoko's clothes changed into an orange strapped dress underneath a pink sweater showing her shoulders, a loose pink belt around her waist with a yellow buckle and yellow boots. Her short hair was left alone but had an orange bow.

"Alright! Now its time Usui Izumi and Defoko! They'll be singing 'World's End- excuse me. Oh, okay. Everyone there'll be a change of music! The song 'Promise' will be sang by these two lovely girls!" The announcer shouted and Izumi and Defoko went on stage. The spotlight shined on them and the song started. Kenta and Takumi got in the concert hall in the nick of time.

Defoko: When I Touched Your Wound, You Were Shaking Slightly  
Not Knowing Where To Go, You Were Looking At The Distant Sky

Izumi: Its Not Like I Want The Answer To The Pain In My Heart  
As Long You're Here I Just Need To Fulfill My Promise

Together: Until The Tears That Left Fade Away There's A Sad Shine

Izumi: I Embrace It Strongly  
Defoko: As If There's Nothing To Bear

Together: The Motionless Feelings Will Go With The Tomorrow We'll Spend Together  
There Is A Thing That Blocks That Light, I Will Flick It Away

Together: The Breaking World Is Now Starting To Show The Meaning Of "Echo"  
I Made An Oath In My Heart To Protect You Forever...

"Why they singing this song for? Weren't they going to sing Miku and Luka's song?" Kenta asked. Takumi listened to the song with interest, "No, yes, I don't know. But this song was sung by Miku and Rin. Remember, when they got into that fight?" The male android nodded, "Yea, how could I forget. They were arguing right in front of my room. Nonsense, arguing about who gets to sing which part." Kenta folded his arms as the song went on to the finale.

Together: The Motionless Feelings Will Go With The Tomorrow We'll Spend Together  
There Is A Thing That Blocks That Light, I Will Flick It Away

Together: The Breaking World Is Now Starting To Show The Meaning Of "Echo"  
I Made An Oath In My Heart To Protect You Forever...

Defoko done a Special Affect that had her flying everywhere on a music note, waving to everyone. She flipped off it and landed beside Izumi and bowed with her, ending the show with a "Arigatou Gozaimize!" The ending performance with Rin and Len Kagamine started as Izumi and Defoko exited off the stage left wing. "Fantastic show as always Defoko and Izumi you seem to be getting the hang of this." Luka and Gackpo came back from their daily intensive dance training and bear witness to the duo's performance. "Thanks! I think I might get use to this and call it my 'daily life' *yawn*. If only I had a bed to sleep on, then I'd be set." The purple and pink head androids shared a secret smile and grabbed both of Izumi's arms, carrying her throughout out the stage facility and to where the bedrooms are, leaving a cloud of dust and things flying in their wake.  
"What's going on!?" The older Vocaloids made it to their destination and dropped Izumi on the floor, her butt meeting the tile floor. A tech door with a candy lollipop sign on it was in front of them, separating them from the room that lay inside it. "Where are we?" The younger android asked, Luka pushed her forward, toward the control panel. "Try typing your Android # and see what happens." Izumi punched her number in and the door opened wide revealing a room that was fit for, well, Izumi.  
Yellow wallpaper with pink candy on it, yellow and orange swirled carpeted floor, a dance machine installed with a microphone to practice singing. A balcony let the moon's light poured in the room, pink curtains swaying with the wind, a white ceiling with a flame proof gummy bear chandelier.  
A candy cane bed with pink and orange sheets and a hundred pillows with a trampoline at the foot of the bed. Technology was almost everywhere in the room, and the room was not complete without an automatic voice command wardrobe and dresser.

"Amazing!" Izumi twirled around everywhere in the room and fell down on an orange bean bag. "This room is all yours, plus your room may change depending on which category you will belong to." Gackpo explained, Izumi nodded her head, remembering what Luka told her the other day that she have to find out which category she belongs to. Vocaloid is great with their technology and many outfit choices but UTAUloid is fine too getting even more song choices but only have one outfit. Izumi just can't decide. "One day you'll find yourself till then, good night." The two Vocaloids left leaving the young android by herself.  
"Find myself..." She mumbled to herself and with that she gave in to sleep.

A/N:

me: i do not own 'promise' or Defoko

Defoko: but she wants to own Vocaloid

Izumi: my adventure will finally start in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 The Adventure Starts!

Normal POV  
Izumi woke up bright and early the next morning, her multicolored hair dragged on the floor as she started getting ready for the day. She pulled out a stack of cards MoMo gave her yesterday, picking out three of them she slid them in the slot next to her closet and it shined a pinkish light before the closet doors slid open, showing off the outfit Izumi chose.  
A pink sailor girl uniform finished with a blue plaid skirt and matching ribbon, white knee socks and brown school shoes. She dressed in the chosen outfit and brushed her hair, putting a knot at the end and her headset over her ears. Izumi twirled in her clothes and smiled in her full length mirror, "Perfect" and skipped happily to the bedroom door and as it opened Rin and two other androids were waiting.  
"Izumi-Chan! Glad you finally decided to join us. I like to introduce you to Akita Neru and Kasane Teto." She waved her hand toward a yellow haired and eyed android with seemingly short spiky hair in a side ponytail and was wearing a red jersey, a gray skirt with shorts underneath, matching socks and track shoes. A stopwatch was around her neck. Neru. The other, a pink haired and red eyed android with her hair curled and in pigtails, she wore a simple navy blue blouse with a pink highlight, matching skirt, arm warmers and thigh high boots. A pink set of headphones covered her ears. Teto. Izumi smiled brightly but couldn't help but blush shyly afterwards, "H-hello, I'm Usui Izumi. A-and... I... I-I like candy!" She blurted out and turned red as a tomato. Teto laughed and grabbed Izumi's left hand, shaking it fast and hard. "Hi! And I like French bread!" Neru took out a yellow object and flipped the lid, revealing it was a small phone. "And I like my phone. What's your number?" She said idly, not even looking up and just started texting someone. Izumi laughed nervously and scratched her cheek, a habit she noted. "Uh, I don't have a phone." The awkwardness in the air seemed to have grew heavy from the answer Izumi gave, silence was between the two female androids till Neru broke it. "Well, that's troubling. I can't even think of a life without my phone." Izumi smiled wearily, she was doing just fine without a phone and just didn't saw having a phone would make a dramatic change in her life. Rin laughed to break the tension, wearing a pair of orange rectangular glasses, a yellow school uniform with an orange bow and green socks and brown shoes. "Lets just go have some breakfast!" Teto cheered and ran off, leaving behind a cloud of her form.

The four androids made it to the mess hall but decided they came at the wrong time. An argument had started between two male androids. Kenta and Kaito were fighting over... Wait for it- what flavor of ice cream is better suited for chocolate cake. Kaito wore a light blue button up, a blue tie, a white vest, dark blue pants and black shoes. He wore simple black rectangular glasses. Kenta wore the same clothes as yesterday but with the colors switched around, he had a pair of circular glasses atop of his head. 'Why is everybody wearing glasses?'  
"You guys over here!" Len yelled over the arguing and Rin ran over to him. "This makes no sense! Why they're arguing so early in the morning. Izumi-Chan just woke up!" She complained but looked over her shoulder noticing Izumi, Neru and Teto were no where in sight. "Where are they!?" Len tapped on her shoulder and pointed to the (just made) crowd, a pinkette and yellowette was matching pushing aside others to get to the center as a multicolorette was following close behind. Len wore similar clothes to his sister but with a green tie and yellow pants. Both of their eyes a sea green instead of their simple sky blue. Izumi followed the two older androids as they continued their march toward the source of the commotion. She noticed that Neru's clothes changed into what seemed to be her usual attire; a gray blouse with part of the back showing and the stomach as well, a short yellow tie with two black buckles on them, a black skirt with yellow lining along with a matching belt chain, thigh boots and arm warmers, a black pouch where she keeps her phone was strapped on her right thigh and music technology was lined along her arm warmers and skirt like Miku's. her hair cascaded down to the calfs of her legs and was held by a blue disc and unique black and red headsets covered her ears. When everyone saw Teto and Neru they quickly stepped aside and let them pass, Izumi sped walk behind them, avoiding the stares that were given to her. As they walked further in the crowd the clearer they can hear the words that were being said.

"- Don't think just because you're in a well known band of androids doesn't mean that everything you say goes!"  
"I don't even think that way! I was just giving my opinion!"  
"Well you're opinion sucks!"

Sounds like Kenta finally gotten his voice fixed, when they finally made it to the center of the crowd they found Miku in her usual attire watching the two irritably. A leek in hand as she tapped it against the table she was sitting at. "That..." Miku started, getting up from her seat, "Does..." Teto continued, walking to Miku's and Neru doing the same. "It!" All three of them shouted, grabbing Kaito's and Kenta's attention.  
Kaito smiled sheepishly but Kenta just crossed his arms with a huff. He noticed Izumi and blushed. "I-Izumi?" He questioned, Kenta didn't recognize her for how she was dressed but taking an eyeful of her he was sure MoMo set her up with a whole deck of cards already. "Hey Kenta! Long time no see!" Izumi hugged Kenta with all her might causing the male android to choke a little. Miku calmed a bit from seeing the android but was still glaring teal daggers at the two troublemakers. "Miku, I can explain Wha-" Kaito started but shut his mouth after the glare that was sent his way by the leek lover. A glare that said 'talk later or say hello to my little friend'. When Izumi turned to stare at the Vocaloid idol, the tealette quickly composed herself and smiled as if nothing happened. "Good Morning Izumi! How was your sleep?" The multicolorette nodded and ran over to hug her idol. The bell rang, signaling breakfast was over. Though to her dismay, it also meant that Miku, Rin, Neru and Teto will have to go to work. "Don't worry! We have a special live concert tonight. You can watch us perform!" Teto chimed in, already raising the younger's spirits as she skipped happily to Takumi's laboratory.

After helping with most of the mechanic's machinery, Izumi noticed that the live concert had already started! The android quickly rushed off, grabbed a bag of chocolate covered raisins and some juice and almost at the speed of light ran to the living room, where only Len and Gumi was watching the concert from the t.v. She hopped on the sofa and watched as Miku, Neru and Teto was on stage now, performing Triple Baka. The young android watched in amazement as the leaders of Vocaloid Idols, UTAUloid Famous and Boukaloid Divas showed the members and everyone else how it was done. "Their incredible.." Izumi mummered, face glued to the t.v. Gumi giggled and stroked Izumi's long mane. "Well of course they are. Their the three best Androids to have ever performed. Their the one who have inspired the creation of their now well-known groups." Izumi sighed after hearing this, leaning into Gumi's hand all the while. She had to choose which group she will be under in. Vocaloid, UTAUloid, or Boukaloid. All three were great, friendly members, great leaders and each with similar goals. It was so hard to just pick to be in ONE of them. Then it hit her. An idea that was crazy that it might work. Now, rivaling to her speed to get to the living room she raced to where Takumi was, which basically in his laboratory. The man stays in there like he doesn't like fresh air. Izumi kicked the door opened, grabbed Takumi by the collar of his shirt and shook him everywhere. "Takumi!iwanttocreateanewgroupcalkeeAngeloidstarss oeveryoneandriodthatcpuldntdecidecanjoin!iwanttotr aveltheworld!" All of her words were jumbled up, but the mechanic understood half of what she said. Takumi straightened his clothing and looked over Izumi, two days she was only created and she wanted to travel the world, create a new group. "Are you sure about this? The world? You do know there's over 50 states and 13 continents. And to make a way of transportation? I don't know." Izumi jumped up and down, shaking her creator again and pleading with him to give her a chance. "I want to create a group for all androids who couldn't decide, for all who didn't wanted to stop performing but had to when they couldn't choose. I want to create that group, that group the descended from the heavens and shine like stars! Angeloid Stars!" Takumi though over all the possibilities and sighed, she had a point. "Okay, okay you have my blessing. You just need some supervision." Izumi nodded excitedly and rushed off.

2 months later~~

Izumi stared wide eyes at the giant ship that is supposedly take her around the world. She wore her usual attire but ditched the bow and tied the knot in her hair like before and left her orange tank at the back of the closet. The android only had a messenger bag with her filled with little of her belongings. Luka and the twins Rin and Len were coming along with the young android, as the 'supervision' Takumi mentioned before. "It's big." Izumi whispered. The ship was three stories high and a football field long of course its BIG! And to imagine one man created such a fine craftsman ship is outstanding the least. "There you guys are! Well what'd ya think? One of my best works I'll say!" Takumi gloated, happy to have finished it in such a short amount of time. "Are you sure did this?" Luka asked Rin shook her head, "No, I think the question you should be asking is this man human." Len nodded his head in agreement. Takumi laughed, "With a few hundred robots you can get anything done!" Izumi just continued staring up at the ship in utter amazement and shock. Speechless, the only thing she could say was "It's big...". Takumi took them on a tour through the 'Starlight Ship'. 29 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms and a mess hall leaving the four androids questioning the size of the mess hall they grew up on. A dance studio, music room and a live stage was all in the ship as well. Not to mention the deck was large enough to fit Rin's rolling machine and for her to go reverse. "Now then, you guys got food that will last for eight years, snacks that will last for ten years, water supply to last for twelve years and-" "OK! WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE FOOD THAN THAT MUCH! WE'RE NOT LUFFY*!" Rin, Len and Izumi shouted at the mechanic, which they all fearfully lost his mind. Izumi wandered somewhere at the deck, seeing how the tour was officially over all they need to do know was wait for Takumi to start the engine and they'll be sailing on out of there. The mechanic was coming along with them, knowing that one of them (namely the twins) would goof up one of the establishments of the ship and he had to be there to fix it. "Izumi!" Said android looked below and Miku, Neru and Teto was waving, along with Kaito, Gackpo, Gumi, the two Meikos and practically all the androids Talumi ever created, which was over 100. The guy loves his hobby. "Izumi! Catch!" Neru threw an object to the young android and surprisingly she caught it. It was a pink phone with a red lollipop chain. Izumi quickly checked the contacts and sure enough all of their numbers were there. A message from Neru was in the inbox;

'Have fun with ur new phone!  
You so have to text me tonite ;)'

There was another from Teto;

'I love you just as much as French bread and I hate to see you go so soon. But if this is your dream I'll support!'

The last one was from Miku;

'This is your dream, your goal in life and I give you my best of hopes that you will achieve it. The journey you will soon embark on is full of hardship and fall but it will make you stronger and gain new friends and new foes. Be sure of the decisions you will make from now on for they help knit together your future.'

Izumi felt she was about to burst from happiness, tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled. "Good bye! I'll miss all of you! Thank you all for caring for me till now. I'll achieve my goal and come back as the leader of Angeloid Stars!" A loud cheer rivaling last night's live concert exploded, echoing throughout Japan like a mighty roar. "Here we go!" Takumi shouted as he pulled the lever and the ship lifted off the ground and kicked up some dirt before taking off, the wind blowing the sails to greater heights and the wings on either side of the ship flapped giving the ship extra speed and a good head start to the approaching new world.  
"Get ready world. Here comes Usui Izumi!"

A/N

me: sorry for taking so long! kept deleting, lost inspiration, got lazy, too much chores, lost it many times now here it is!

Disclaimer: do it

me: *sighs* i...i...i dont... i dont own vocaloid! there youre happy!

Disclaimer: elated


End file.
